Datei:NEFFEX - Chance Copyright Free
Beschreibung Stream "Chance" on Spotify! http://bit.ly/SpotifyChance iTunes/Apple Music: http://bit.ly/iTunes_Chance Google Play: http://bit.ly/GooglePlay_Chance Go check out some of our new playlists on Spotify! NEFFEX & Chill: https://open.spotify.com/user/neffexmusic/playlist/02kCAUgU7tbUefrXSJTGcM?si=91RGn8CPSnya225ijjUxXw NEFFEX | EDM | Trap: https://open.spotify.com/user/neffexmusic/playlist/5z1rm9s63VlEzZJ6grYD5k?si=MZWx_wPMT1W53iSBxOq9Wg NEFFEX | Hip Hop: https://open.spotify.com/user/neffexmusic/playlist/2hohL2dfpEUnLdGqspemsj?si=kexC15PFQViu0sX1HEMW7Q Follow us in IG: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_Insta Lyrics: oh we gonna play now ready for the show I’m about to take down you already know get the fuck outta my face now yea you gotta go man I’m on the chase now leave me on my own I got a chance to break now here I fuckin go take control of fate now I control my flow and I know that I’ll be great how putting on a show I know that ima stay loud drowning out the no’s the haters always thinkin that, they can fucking break me they’re better of eating their own words like pastry’s hate me and you better find some fucking safety I’m coming in hot like a bad bitch in pasties ay can’t save me no i ain’t lazy no but society has me going so crazy yo don’t play me no my minds hazy yo and I’m sick of me feeling this way daily yo and I will always live my life till it’s over and I will not forgive those who hold me down and I will never give up I’m moving forward and I will never miss my chance take it now you got one life, so live it right keep your friends tight and your family in sight never cease to fight for the things you think are right cuz you just might find you control your own mind, ay you’ll be fine ay just take your time ay enjoy the climb ay enjoy the grind ay you never really know what’s on the other side till you give that shit a try know the limit is the sky ay make em take it back what they said about you every time they doubt you make that shit about you forget about the clout yo fuck the word of mouth yo keep your head down yo work until your found yo fight until you make it yo don’t think it no just take it don’t wait for someone to break it take control and don’t just fake it ay you can make it happen you just gotta take some action take the ship and be the captain head on out and don’t look back yea and I will always live my life till it’s over and I will not forgive those who hold me down and I will never give up I’m moving forward and I will never miss my chance take it now ✦✦✦✦✦ NEFFEX ✦✦✦✦✦ Spotify: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_Spotify SoundCloud: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_SC Facebook: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_FB Instagram: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_Insta Twitter: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_Twitter YouTube: http://bit.ly/NEFFEX_YouTube We offer our music copyright free to YouTubers because we want people to create awesome content and have exciting new music to make their YouTube videos that much better. We make workout music, gym music, gaming music, vlogging music (vlog music), inspirational music, inspirational songs, motivational music, motivational songs, party music, party songs, and non copyrighted music for YouTube content creators #CopyrightFreeMusic #CopyrightFree #NoCopyright Kategorie:Videos